Das ist Waaahnsinn
Musik – eine wunderbare Kunstform.thumb|308px Und so vielfältig! Der weiche, smoothe Jazz. Der harte, oft brutale Metal. Der schnelle, rebellierende Punk. Die soften, liebevollen Lovesongs. Der Mainstream-Radiopop. Die aufwändige, komplizierte Klassik. Und noch so viele Richtungen mehr. Sie alle haben ihren Platz in der Musik. Für jeden ist etwas dabei. Es gibt niemanden, der Musik nicht mag. Irgendwann wippt man unweigerlich mit dem Kopf, tappt mit den Füßen, fängt an zu tanzen oder singt die Melodie mit. Und in ganz krassen Fällen gibt es dann einen Ohrwurm, der einem Minuten, Stunden oder sogar Tage im Kopf herumgeistert. Beispiel gefällig? „I‘ll tell you what I want, what I really, really want..:“ „What is love?“ „Life is Live!“ „Hit me Baby one more time!“ „Backstreet‘s back alright!“ Naa? Ich wette, du hast mindestens zwei der Songs nur durch den hier stehenden Satz im Ohr, oder hast jetzt sogar einen Ohrwurm davon. Fies, oder? Was wäre aber, wenn es eine Musikrichtung gibt, die JEDEN so fesselt, dass er nicht mehr klar denken kann? Dass er nicht mehr aufhören kann zu tanzen, zu singen, zu trommeln oder die Luftgitarre zu schwingen. Wenn jeder, der diesen Song hört, einfach durchdreht, alles stehen und liegen lässt und sich nur noch auf die Musik konzentriert? Der Komponist, beziehungsweise der Abspielende wäre Gott gleichgestellt. Er hätte die totale Kontrolle. Er könnte tun und lassen was er möchte. Stell es dir vor – so wie dir die oben genannten Songs in den Kopf schießen, so setzt dich mein Song außer Gefecht. Oh, da habe ich dir gerade etwas verraten. Dass es MEIN Song sein soll. Weißt du, ich sitze gerade in einer alten Lagerhalle, ausgestattet mit Boxen, Schlagzeugen, Gitarren, Mikrofonen und einer riesigen Tanzfläche. Und im Nebenraum zwanzig Käfige, gefüllt mit zwanzig „freiwilligen“ Testpersonen. Ich versuche herauszufinden, was ihnen an ihrer jeweiligen Lieblingsmusik so gut gefällt. Ich habe Metaler, Raver, Blasmusikliebhaber und sogar ein kleines Kind, das „Wer hört die Regenwürm husten?“ liebt. Ach, noch so ein Ohrwurm… Und ich versuche, alles Gute der jeweiligen Musikrichtungen zu kombinieren, um den perfekten Song zu erschaffen. Ein Song, der JEDEM gefällt. Ja mehr noch, der die Gehirne JEDES Hörenden abschalten lässt. Mittlerweile mache ich sogar schon Fortschritte. Ich habe es geschafft, dass sich Raver und Blasmusikliebhaber gleichzeitig die Füße wund getanzt haben, so lange bis sie sich vor Erschöpfung nicht mehr auf den Beinen halten konnten. Selbst dann haben sie noch mit entzücktem Lächeln mit dem Kopf genickt. Ich habe es auch schon geschafft, dass die Stimmbänder einer Helene-Fischer-Liebhaberin gerissen sind, nachdem sie stundenlang mitgesungen hat. Seite an Seite mit einem bärtigen Heavy-Metal-Anhänger. Dieses wunderbare Geräusch, als ihre hässliche Stimme endlich verklungen ist – Herrlich. Und ein Punkschlagzeuger hat sich die Hände blutig gespielt. Als er die Stöcke nicht mehr halten konnte, weil das Blut sie immer aus den Fingern rutschen lies, hat er mit den bloßen Händen weiter auf das Schlagzeug geschlagen, bis er nur noch Stumpfen an den Armen hatte. Das war witzig mit anzusehen. Und das Beste? Alle lachen und grinsen, während sie sich selbst verstümmeln. Keiner zeigt irgendwelche Anzeichen von Schmerzen, keine Klagen, keine Schreie. Es ist unglaublich! Aber ein Problem muss ich noch beheben. Momentan gefallen meine Songs immer nur ein paar Personen, nicht allen auf einmal. Was für die Einen die oben beschriebene Wirkung entfaltet, das wirkt für die Anderen noch wie eine riesige Kakophonie aus Lärm und Geräuschen. Aber ich bleibe dran! Denn ich habe Großes vor. Musik – eine Droge, leichter zu verbreiten als Zigaretten. Schneller wirkend als Koks oder Gras. Und berauschender als jede Droge, die es auf dieser Welt gibt. Und das beste: für jeden frei zu erwerben. Ich werde euer Dealer sein – und ihr meine Konsumenten, meine Süchtigen. Ob ihr wollt, oder nicht! Freut euch darauf, nehmt es gelassen! Es gibt schlimmeres, als dieser wunderbaren Droge machtlos ausgeliefert zu sein! „'Let me entertain you!“' ~~ Marconiac ~~ Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Experimente